


Shadow Beyond the Rift

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gay, Gay Sex, Guro, Human/Monster Romance, Imaginary Friends, Injury, Lemon, M/M, Monsters, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke is tormented by a shadow at night, until one night he tries making friends with it.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Shadow Beyond the Rift

Luke stared down at the shadowy figure sitting at the end of his bed. It watched him, his every move, tapping it's fingers on the bed as it seemingly waited for something … It was like this every single night, his parents would tuck him in, check for monsters under his bed, and then assure him things would be okay. Luke would make them leave the door cracked open with the hall light on, creating a wall of light to keep him safe, but it didn’t stop the thing. Whenever he tried to go to sleep It would come out of the cracks in the walls, it would come out from under his bed, the shadows in his room would crawl out and get together, turning into a more recognizable form. 

“ **Hey** ” it whispered, leaning forward. A- Man? Luke thought it was a man, the outline of a man at least. The hallway light kept him safe, the man never could step into the light, or get past it. He would get up and pace around his side of the room, staring at Luke as he waited for the room to become pitch black with the night, but that could never happen as long as the door was open, and for some reason, he never thought to close it.

The boy figured he couldn't, after all,he was just a shadow … right?

Luke couldn’t see his eyes, but he knew he was looking. He could feel the gaze on him, the careful attention to his body, and the light blue pajamas over his skin. The attention to his legs, and the way they trembled under the thick comforter.

“ **Come out.** ” The man tugged at the blanket, and Luke kept it pulled up, shaking violently as something tried to pull it away. His blankets were snattched off of him, making him whimper, and move back on the bed, away from the wall of light that protected him. 

The man got up, and walked to the end of Luke’s bed, putting his hands on the footboard. He pulled, pulling Luke’s bed into the darkness. It was completely silent, nothing but the sound of the boy’s terrified gasp as a hand almost grabbed him. He got off of his bed, and onto the floor as his entire bed was slid to the other side of the room. 

The monster seemed to be upset now, sitting down on the boy’s bed, “ **come here.** ” it demanded, but Luke just backed up towards the opposite wall, staring at it. He was too afraid to talk, too afraid to move, to think. It kept asking, waving its arms, trying it’s hardest to lure the boy over to it. 

_ “Come here, come here-”  _

Luke felt his back hit the wall, there was nowhere for him to go now, the only option he had was to leave his room. He looked towards the door, flinching out of the way as his bed came hurling towards him, quietly sliding across the floor in his direction. It slammed against the wall, splitting the wood a little in a display of terrifying strength. Luke felt his mind cloud with fear, and his eyes became wet with tears that rolled down his cheeks. 

“ **Come-** ”

“No! Get out!” Luke yelled, wiping his eyes as the thing stared at him. It smiled, Luke couldn’t see a mouth, but still, he knew it was smiling. Luke flinched as a book came hurling towards him, hitting him right in the face. He wanted to scream, but he refrained, curling up on the floor as more things began to pelt him. 

He cried, and winced, body spotting with bruises that forced him into submission. He started to move over to the crack of light, and just as he thought, the monster stopped throwing things. The closer he got, the more he felt like he could see it, it’s face, it’s body. 

Luke sat there on the floor, crying, wiping his face as the thing kneeled down in front of him. 

It held out its hands, and Luke sniffled, looking down at them. He hesitantly reached out, pressing his palm’s to the thing’s. It was solid, like a rock, or steel. Luke squeezed it hard, feeling his anger overcome him. he had pulled the things arms into the crack of light. 

There was a growl, an animalistic sound rumbling in Luke’s bones as the thing let go of his hands, and disappeared …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pacing, the thing was pacing around back and forth in his room. His parents were worrying about him, wondering how he kept waking up with all of these bruises on his body. They took him to the doctor, Luke still remembered the visit, sitting there in between his mom and dad while the man talked about his brain.

Trying to tell him it was all in his head, that the thing wasn’t real. It was real! 

It was real, and it had stopped pacing, staring at Luke from across the room. The door was open wide this time, so it didn’t have much space. It sat down on the boy’s dresser, and watched him sleep. 

Luke … watched it, it was completely still, seemingly not even breathing as it sat there, staring down at Luke with a grandiose feeling of all knowingness. It cocked it’s head to the side, making the boy very uncomfortable with its silence. 

“Um ..” Luke mumbled out, “i’m- L-Luke-” He whispered, not wanting to be hurt or haunted any longer. “What’s your name?” He asked. The innocent boy was attempting to make friends, and the shadow in the corner of his room was amused, clearly. It lifted it’s hand, curling it’s finger at the boy, motioning for him to come forward again. 

Luke was nervous, but … nothing bad happened the last time he got close, and he didn’t want the monster to begin throwing things, so he moved forward. Sitting at the edge of his bed as it creaked with even his light weight shifting around on top of it, He watched as the thing moved over to him, and whispered it’s name into the night. 

“Clive … that’s a nice name.” Luke said, surprised that he got an answer. “Why did you throw that stuff at me? It really hurt … oh- you wanted my attention?” Luke listened to Clive as he whispered to him, a story of his own life, meant for only Luke’s ears. 

“You don’t feel pain-?” Luke repeated him, and he nodded … he supposed it made sense then, why Clive would do something so violent, he didn’t know it hurt. Still, Clive was laughing at him. 

“What’s so funny? … What do you mean nothing?” Luke huffed, “You’re not very nice, could you go away? When you watch me sleep it’s scary..” He said, getting a nod from the man. He pointed towards the door, "you want me to close it? … oh- so you can go out the window?"

Clive nodded, watching Luke as he got up from his bed, and walked towards the door. He seemed like a different boy, happily closing the door, forgetting just why he had a bandage over his ribs. 

Luke could barely see, with what little moonlight that was coming through the window, he watched as Clive came over to him, and bent down. 

The closer his face got, the more Luke could see it, his nose, his eyes, his cracked lips and the turned up corners of his mouth. Luke found himself on the floor a few seconds later, being held down by his wrists. The sound of him hitting the ground was loud, but the sound of his screaming would have been much louder, had there not been something covering his mouth. 

His wrists were stuck in a permanent lock, being squeezed until the sound of snapping bones and joints could be heard. Luke screamed and screamed and screamed, sobbing into silence as Clive let go of him. 

He hiccupped, unable to move, or even consider moving for any reason at all, ever. His chest rose and fell with each shaky breath as he began to sweat, whimpering loudly for his mom, or his dad, anyone. He was lifted, and walked over to his bed, being thrown up against it without much of a care. He had no strength to move, positioning his arms any other way made them ache to such an extreme that he would rather accept his cruel punishment instead. 

His pajamas were pulled off, the silky blue pants tossed aside as his legs were forced apart. The boy laid on his stomach, backside now exposed to his enemy. He knew what was happening, on the inside, but he tuned it out. 

He tried not to feel the thing forcing its way inside of him, tried not to feel how deep it was, or the way Clive moaned his name out as he dragged his nails down his sides. He went quiet, panting, breathing out begging sounds and pleading for his life to be returned to him, but in the end he just blacked out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat on the bed in the hospital, happily smiling as the doctor tried to make him feel better. He was wearing his pajamas still, arms wrapped up in casts, still too sore to move. 

"Does it still hurt anywhere?" The man asked, standing at the side of Luke's bed. The boy shook his head, "i'm okay- Clive helped me feel better .." Luke said, looking up at the doctor. The man tilted his head, "oh- a nurse? I haven't heard of anyone around here with that name-" he said, giving Luke a worried look as he put a hand on his head. 

".. oh-" Luke said, "He's not a nurse- he's my friend .. over there-" Luke motioned with his foot to the dark corner of the gray room. 

The doctor continued to pet him, " i see .."

"You don't believe me .."

"I do believe you- i do-" 

"No you don't … but it's okay-" Luke said, eyes wandering over to the door. It slowly began to shut, quietly closing, lessening the light that came in through the hall, leaving Clive trapped on the other side of the room. The doctor continued to talk, but Luke wasn't paying attention, nothing but a simple lamp keeping Clive away. 

Luke looked over at it, and then up at the doctor, "Can you turn the light off?" He asked, innocently enough. The man, cut off in the middle of his sentence, just gave Luke a simple nod as he made his way over to the other side of the bed. He flicked the lamp switch, suddenly disturbed by the darkness of the room. 

"Oh, do you want the door open?" he asked. "It's a little dark in here" 

Luke … was silent. One step after another, Clive approached the man, lifting his arms. He planted them on his shoulders. 

"Is there- Something on me?" 

"Yes." Luke watched his head as it turned. 

**Snap.**

A wet sound echoed off of the walls as the doctor fell over, wheezing, still alive, but not for very long. He was choking on blood, the thrashing pain in his neck was almost too much to be processed, and with one last gurgling cough he slipped away into the abyss, becoming nothing more but another object in the room to cast shadows ..

Luke closed his eyes, shuffling a little in his bed to get comfortable, "goodnight Clive .." he said, getting a slow chuckle. In response as the shadows slipped back into their proper place. Not before whispering their own goodnight, somehow kissing Luke's cheek on their way. 

The door opened … the sound of a clipboard hitting the ground seemed to echo loudly throughout the hospital, along with the slam of the room's door, and then silence ...


End file.
